Hydraulic fracturing is a regular technique used by energy companies for releasing oil or natural gas from previously drilled wells. High pressure fluids injected into wells creates new fractures or channels in rock that permits an increase in rates of extraction of oil, natural gas, or other substances from the well. The hydraulic fracturing process, or frac job, requires high volumes of water or fluids, mixed with a variety of chemicals and sands, to be injected into the well. The water and other fluids need to be stored on site near the well in preparation for the frac job injection process. Additionally, water and fluids recovered from the well are often required to be stored on site. Large numbers of frac tanks are often used for this purpose.
Frac tanks are traditionally semi-trailer sized storage containers prepared for holding water or other fluids. Tanks typically hold 500 barrels (approximately 21,000 gallons) of fluid. The tanks are transported to the well by being individually towed behind a semi-tractor, where they are positioned at a site physically prepared for the housing of the required number of tanks. The use of frac tanks thus comes with a significant environmental impact. The present invention provides the ability to store additional fluid volumes with reduced environmental impact.